khwitafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Utente:PRISON KEEPER/April Fool 2019
Kingdom Hearts III Final Mix è un DLC di Kingdom Hearts III. Annuncio In un intervista di Famitsu, Nomura ha rivelato il contenuto di Kingdom Hearts III Final Mix, un DLC che verrà presto rilasciato.Conferma ufficiale di Famitsu: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201903/28172704.html Cambiamenti Patchs per modifiche al gioco attuale *Le Attrazioni ora si attiveranno automaticamente e sarà impossibile da annullare. *La Modalità Teatro ora ha l'opzione per vedere le cinematiche in lingua giapponese e inglese simultaneamente con tanto di sottotitoli in cinese mandarino. *Con un accordo con il primo ministro cinese, Winnie the Pooh è censurato in tutti i paesi. *Il punteggio necessario per vincere i mini-giochi del Bosco dei Cento Acri è stato raddoppiato. *Crepuscopoli, il Cimitero dei Keyblade e Scala ad Caelum sono stati ampliati e hanno dei nuovi portali di battaglia. *La conversazione con Naminé e con la Stella Senza Nome ora sono necessari per proseguire con la storia. Saltarne una o entrambe farà si che gli eventi del Cimitero dei Keyblade si ripetano daccapo, fino a riportare Sora nuovamente al Mondo Finale. *A causa di alcuni problemi di licenza con Utada Hikaru sia "Don't Think Twice" che i testi di "Face my Fears" sono stati rimossi. "Don't Think Twice" però è sostituito dal suo altro successo pop "Apples and Cinnamon" e "Face my Fears" è ora cantata da Evanescence. Nuovi contenuti Sono stati aggiunti vari contenuti che espande il gioco rispetto al rilascio originale di Kingdom Hearts III. *La Modalità Critica è stata inserita nelle difficoltà selezionabili, dove i nemici possono sconfiggere Sora con un singolo colpo. Le abilità "Ultima Chance" e "Di Nuovo" sono state rimosse. *I nemici hanno nuovi colori, per esempio, Xigbar ora indossa un soprabito rosa anziché nero.Conferma ufficiale di Famitsu: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201903/28172704.html **Tutti i membri dell'Organizzazione XIII ora hanno nuove armi: i membri della prima Organizzazione XIII usano le loro armi joke di Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days (Ventaglio Circolare, Asciugacapelli, Solo Dessert, Finest Fantasy 13, Mestolo, Signorina e Ombrello), Giovane Xehanort usa un pendolo gigante, Vanitas usa lo sparagelati di Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, Ansem usa il Bastone di Legno di Roxas, Terra-Xehanort usa una marionetta di Terra, Riku Oscuro usa dei Bug, mentre il Maestro Xehanort usa una capra arrabbiata. *E' stato aggiunto un prologo extra, esso presenta Kairi come personaggio giocabile e si svolge nelle Isole del Destino, ma consiste solo in dei mini-giochi e nessun combattimento e ha la stessa lunghezza del prologo di Kingdom Hearts II. **I mini-giochi inseriti nel prologo di Kairi sono: Fare Castelli di Sabbia, Cerca Conchiglie, Lancia Freesbee e Corsa di Riku. *Aggiunto il Pianeta del Tesoro come mondo, con Ardyn Izunia di Final Fantasy XV come antagonista principale. *Il Millennium Falcon è stato aggiunto come nuovo boss Gummi, ha un sacco di PS, tanto che ci vuole un'ora per batterlo.Conferma ufficiale di Famitsu: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201903/28172704.html *Arendelle ora presenta dei mini-giochi musicali simili a quelli di Atlantica di Kingdom Hearts II. *Il Bosco dei Cento Acri ha due nuovi mini-giochi uno in stile Bubble Blaster che consiste nella raccolta di pane ed uno in stile pesca. *Aggiunto Sephiroth come Legame. *Aggiunto il Keyblade Cercastelle, sarà ottenibile dopo aver raggiunto la top 10 mondiale di tutti i mini-giochi del Regno Classico. Se il giocatore andrà sotto la top 10 mondiale, Sora perderà il keyholder Cercastelle. *Il Giardino Radioso è ora un mondo giocabile, ma i Caraibi è stato rimosso.Intervista di Nomura di Famitsu Volume 1313 (01/04/2019): Abbiamo monitorato i feedback dei giocatori sin dal rilascio, e ci sono state molte lamentele sul fatto che il Giardino Radioso non fosse giocabile. Abbiamo messo molto impegno per mondi come i Caraibi per farli sembrare davvero buoni, ma sembra che nessuno lo apprezzi, gli unici commenti che abbiamo avuto sono stati "dov'è il Giardino Radioso?" Così abbiamo detto "fottetevi, prendetevi pure il vostro Giardino Radioso, ma ci riprendiamo i nostri bellissimi Caraibi. *Tetsuya Nomura, i Veggenti e Walt Disney sono stati aggiunti come boss nei portali di battaglia di Scala ad Caelum, Cimitero dei Keyblade e Crepuscopoli. **Sconfiggendo Tetsuya Nomura al portale di Scala ad Caelum garantirà al giocatore un nuovo Keyblade: Piccolo ma Potente, che è una versione ricolorata del Portafortuna e permette a Sora di usare Bramamagia.Conferma ufficiale di Famitsu: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201903/28172704.html **Sconfiggendo Walt Disney al portale di Crepuscopoli garantirà al giocatore un nuovo Keyblade: Rimpianti di Walt, che è una versione ricolorata di Senzadolore e permette a Sora di usare Gelofrenesia.Conferma ufficiale di Famitsu: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201903/28172704.html **Sconfiggendo i Veggenti al portale del Cimitero dei Keyblade farà apparire un codice a tempo limitato che farà sbloccare al giocatore in Kingdom Hearts Union X una nuova capigliatura chiamata "Strelitzia Morta".Conferma ufficiale di Famitsu: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201903/28172704.html *Aggiunta una versione estesa del filmato segreto Yozora. **Il filmato mostra il Maestro dei Maestri che si rivela a Luxu rivelandosi essere un uomo di nome Thanos. In seguito esso procede nell'aprire la cassa nera, rivelando al suo interno il guanto dell'infinito con sei pietre dell'infinito, ciascuna basata su una delle sette principesse del cuore, eccezion fatta per Kairi. **In seguito vengono mostrati Riku e Kairi seduti nell'albero dei frutti di Paopu delle Isole del Destino. Qui Kairi rivela di essere una principessa del cuore solo per via della magia di Aqua e che quando morì disse "Oh merda...", che sono le parole magiche per far dissipare la magia di Aqua, invalidandola completamente come personaggio per il futuro della serie.Intervista di Nomura di Famitsu Volume 1313 (01/04/2019): Ho sempre voluto inserire la Marvel nell'universo di Kingdom Hearts e l'ho fatto dopo che ho saputo che la Disney ha acquistato la Marvel come la grande azienda capitalista che è. Inoltre, odio Kairi. Note e conferme